Aizen's Hair
by Roxius
Summary: While on their way to Soul Society, Aizen and Gin have a rather bizarre conversation that goes from being about long hair to rock and roll and then Lady Gaga. Spoilers for latest chapters. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: Spoilers for the latest chapter of the manga...and contains Aizen dissing Tousen for being black. No offense to anybody.

* * *

_In the Senkaimon leading to Soul Society..._

"Hmm..."

Sousuke Aizen turned his head towards Gin Ichimaru, who seemed to be staring intently at his master's back through the slits of his fox-like eyes. Only moments ago, the two villains had departed from the grand battlefield where they had left all of Soul Society's, and Karakura Town's, most powerful warriors seriously injured and near-death. With the help of the Hōgyoku, Aizen had been able to attain a new height of power, making him virtually invincible, even more so than he already was. All they had to do know was sacrifice the necessary souls to create the King's Key and become the new God.

"Is there...a problem, Gin?" Aizen's piercing-cold eyes, now inverted with black and white coloring, gave off only the slightest of glares.

"No, Lord Aizen," Gin replied, waving it off quickly, "I was just wondering something, is all...it's not important, y'see?"

"Oh? What is it?"

"It was nothing."

"Tell me, Gin."

"..."

"Gin. Tell me now."

Gin let out a sigh. "...I was just curious about your hair, Lord Aizen."

Aizen subconsciously reached behind his back and tugged on his long, silky brown hair. He hadn't even given much thought to the fact that his hair had suddenly grown out after his transformation. "My hair?" he replied, puzzled.

"I expected you to look a little different after your transformation, Lord Aizen, but I am both relieved, and yet a bit disappointed, that only your hair and eyes changed...I was hoping for something cooler, you know?"

"You need to stop expecting life to play out like one of those manga I always see you reading, Gin. This form is far more sensible and convenient for my purposes." Aizen berated his henchman while wearing a conceited sneer on his face.

"I suppose you are right."

"Of course I am, Gin."

The two of them walked along the pathway a little further before Gin decided to speak up again. "Your hair also reminds me very much of one of a popular type of musician on Earth that so many women and depressed young men with nothing better to do seem to enjoy. They have a tendency to smash their instruments and scream really loudly. I believe the word was...a 'rockstar', I was once told. Things may be different now then they were about 50 years ago, but I am not sure."

Suddenly, the future ruler of both the worlds of the living and the dead came to an abrupt stop. An idea was instantly piecing itself together with the depths of his mind, and the youthful twinkle in his eye proved it. Gin nervously looked around as he waited. It took a few seconds longer than Aizen had intended, but finally he knew what his first act as the next God would be.

"Gin, I have decided that becoming God of humans and Shinigami is not enough...I shall be the God of Rock as well! Since I'm naturally perfect at everything, playing a guitar should be as simple as can be!"

"Oh! Can I be in the band?"

"Yes! I shall bring Tousen back to life and we shall form a three-man band and go on a grand tour through all 320 districts of the Rokungai...!"

"Will you really be able to bring Tousen back to life?" inquired the sceptical Gin, but he didn't want to seem too sceptical so he could avoid upsetting Aizen.

"I would assume so, as God is the almighty force of all things, and whatnot...but if I can't revive our dear friend Tousen, then it's no big loss. After all, he was blind!"

"And he was black, too!"

"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ah, yes, jokes that poke fun at people who were born of a different skin color...always a good laugh..." Aizen chuckled as he wiped a tear from his eye. Gin did the same.

"What kind of music would we play?"

"Rock and Roll, of course."

"I do not mean to seem insulting, Lord Aizen, but...have you ever heard any rock and roll music?"

"...No. I do know the name, though."

Digging deep into his pocket, Gin pulled out a small ipod and headphones. "I snatched this from some kid on Earth a while back," he explained as he handed the tiny machine over to Aizen, "There's alot of music on here...check it out!"

"Hmm..." As Aizen scrolled through the list of tracks, he made sure to read the title of every song and the name of the artist.

"If you're having trouble, I can help," said Gin.

"Who is this 'Lady Gaga' person?" Aizen asked aloud upon seeing the name flash on the screen, "Her name sounds more bizarre than anything I've ever heard. Is she one of these rock and roll folk?"

Gin shrugged.

"I can spend a few minutes before going to take over the world, I suppose..." Aizen did not see any harm in giving this strange girl's idea of music a listen, so he placed the headphones into his ears and waited. Three minutes slowly crawled by without a word from either of the Shinigami. Aizen's face twitched once or twice, but aside from that he did not even blink. Then, when the song had concluded, Aizen wrapped his fingers as tightly as he could around the ipod, effectively shattering it into pieces along with the headphones.

"L-Lord Aizen?" Gin gasped, shocked that he was witnessing the first time that Aizen had ever become angry in all of the years they'd worked together.

"I do not like Rock and Roll...or this woman...and I shall eliminate them both after I become God. They must feel my wrath." Aizen stated matter-of-factly, his expression blank but his fists still trembling violently. He soon calmed down, thankfully enough.

"No band, then?"

"Do not fear; there shall be a band. However, we shall play only classical music instead, Gin. Nothing but classical music."

And thus, because Gin could not dare bring himself to speak up against Aizen or his 'my-word-is-law' policy, this strange little conversation of theirs came to an end almost as quickly as it had begun.


End file.
